An electronic device (for example, a portable terminal or a mobile phone) typically includes communication systems such as a GPS, Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, BLE, sensor, Near Field Communication (NFC), and the like, and provides a user's current location and a Location Based Service (LBS).
Recently, services related to “geo-fences” have attracted users. Geo-fences are a positioning-based technology that detects entrance/exit of a device into/from a region partitioned by a virtual boundary. For example, using geo-fences, a mobile device may be able to detect when the user has entered his home.
The electronic device may configure a geo-fence and, when the electronic device enters the configured region, provide a location-based service that provides a service such as an advertisement or the like. For example, if, by using geo-fences, it is detected that the user has entered a store, then the mobile device may show advertisements related to products sold in that store.